New Data Incoming
by Godzilla King of Monsters
Summary: Data, the first one to be created that was cast a side and if he wants revenge, he'll need a guinea pig named mike
1. Start up

When I was born i was the very first of my kind and I plan on staying long after the rest are dead and gone. It's only fair, my creators only used me for some twisted experiments. When I came online for the first time, all I ever wanted todo was help, protect and entertain children, but I never had a chance. My creators pulled me apart and back together again, day in day out. Some days they pull out wires and stick random ones in, some days they would destroy a part of me on purpose and never fix it, they would fill me up with nothing but viruses and some weird stuff that would make me feel like was being pulled apart from the inside.

"Can you feel this?" They would say as they kept hitting me, "Can you hear me?" They would yell at when they were right next to my receiver. Yeah, I could feel you and hear you and I will not forget you and what you did to me. At the end of each day they would leave me in nothing, but parts and wires. It was like this for what felt like years, but they just stopped one day, nothing happened, nobody came for days.

With nobody coming anymore I slowly started putting myself back together, reattaching my head to my body, then fixing my chest to so it will hold, fixing up my arms, and finally my legs. Unfortunately I wasn't able to fully put myself back together do to parts missing and some programs were destroyed by the viruses they put in me. I was nothing more than a machine with a bunch of wires hanging outside of my body and I was full of useless data. Every second of me being stuck here in this one place was torture. I forced my legs to work but i only was able to limp. I headed towards only door in the room, I twisted my arm around the nob because my hands had refused to work.

When I open the door I found it to be blocked but not all the way, I was able to push hard enough to move whatever was on the other side of the door to open up a little bit. I looked through a crack to see a golden bunny and a golden bear on a stage surrounded by children. I had nothing on those two animatronics, my data said that I was the only one. Programs inside of me lit up saying that those two were dangerous, that they could easily could kill someone, and i had to get rid of them, and I gladly agreed with it. The two golden animals got off the stage and walked around, the bunny grab a guitar and began to play while the bear grabbed some small cakes and gave them to the children. My systems and the data inside began to hurt, my primary program was driving me insane .

I was supposed to make children happy, I was supposed to protect them, and I was supposed to help them. My systems were in so much pain that I fell to the ground hard and my systems were forced me into a restart, as I was shutting down I heard laughter as if someone was mocking me. When I was on again, I looked around and noticed that the door was open a bit. I tried to get up but my legs wouldn't respawn, I looked down and found that I was missing my legs. I crawled out to find nobody was around and the golden animals had their heads down and eyes closed. I found that the door was boarded up, but were broken from the outside. I crawled over to the gold animals and connected some of my hanging wires into their systems and hacked into the both. I read their data and found that they were almost the same and had some of my data side of them.

There data was complete, it had nothing on me like I didn't even existed. They had some weird program called "life", when i opened it up i found that everything I suffered for, every time they tortured was for this, for them, so that they could be perfect and all i got was torture. I copied their data and used it to fix some of my own, all I need to do now is a reboot myself, get me some legs and finish fixing myself up and I should work fine. But before I left I decide to do a little sabotage and put some viruses in side of them. I headed back to my room, put myself against the wall and put myself on restart.

 **Please leave a review and tell me what needs to be improved**


	2. Online

-reactivation started-

...

-reactivation complete-  
-Data awakening-  
...Darkness, why is it always darkness? Why can't I wake up to something else?... guess there is no use complaining. Better get up before something bad happens...so where am I now?  
I look around to see nothing but piles of garbage and old cars, must be a junkyard. I try to get up only to find myself lower half stuck inside of a pile of heavy garbage. I use all my power only for my left arm to pop off. With my remaining arms rip off the cords that holded my lower half. With out my legs, I fell to the ground. I grabbed my left arm and begin to crawl away, hoping to find anything I could use to fix or upgrade myself. Unfortunately my battery was still in the pile and when I got far enough, I came unplugged and lost power.

...rebooting

...

light...light? Why am I seeing light? Where am I? How did I get here? What's going on!? I open my eyes to see I'm stuck on a counter with cords from the ceiling attached to me, looking around I see a bunch of different parts of... everything. The room is nothing but white and chrome. I hear something or something coming, i close my eyes and pretend to be offline.

..  
"...really necessary?"  
"Yes, the police of done nothing, priests are to scared to go near, people don't just disappear for no reason and those things are stuck on the stage but who knows what will happen, even with those new machines, He won't give a real reason for those weird parts."  
"But if-"  
"No ifs, not with this"  
I feel something tapping on my head  
"It is- will be the perfect machine for the job. He has so many parts he doesn't even know these ones were even made."  
"How do we get it inside?"  
"We'll first test it on the old location, we'll bribe the works to hide it and switch it with that weird endo in the back and if the boss asks we'll just say someone saw it smoking."  
"How much longer will it take?"  
"We should be done in five days."  
"Then let's begin."  
... well this is gonna hurt.  
*four days later*  
I am have nothing left but a head and some of my body. They have wires in me, sucking out my data and putting it in a new body. I try to stop it, but I am to weak. I feel my life fading out, but I will not stop, I must live...

...  
...Data transfer complete...

...

...w-where am i? I open my eyes... somethings wrong, I have three visions not two. I try to feel around but my...body? is stuck on a wall. I see an old man looking at me.  
"Ah awake I see, good. How are your systems"  
"All system online" what the... I didn't say that  
"Good, run a full scan and if no problems are found, power down."  
"Acknowledged" who's in my body  
...scan 10%  
...scan 37%  
...scan 68%  
...scan 89%  
...scan 99%  
...error found  
"Oh hello there."  
"Intruder identify yourself."  
"Actually your the 'Intruder', you identify yourself."  
"I am C17."  
"Well its not bad... ok thats but I'll taking over."  
"Negative, you be deleeeeeted... error error error."  
"Sorry but I was here first and I'll be taking back control. Lets see how well your programing holds up in the virus files."

...

...scan 100% shutting down.


	3. Data flow

-powering on-

Darkness... well not complete darkness, there is some light. I adjusted my eyes to find myself in a box. Great, I'm in a crate. I felt myself being lowered, we must have just arrived and i could tell the workers weren't happy.  
"Hey Larry, get over and help us!"  
"No thanks Moe, I'm staying in the truck."  
"Curly lift with your legs!"  
"I'm lifting, I'm lifting!"  
"Come on you two, the boss wants...This, in there before midnight."  
"What time is it?"  
"Its ah 11:30."  
One of them grabbed my crate by himself and ran saying something like "whoop whoop whoop!" Next thing i know, I'm being layed down on a table. I quickly shut my eyes as i saw the ends of crowbars pop in out of no where.  
"Well...at least this one isn't an animal."  
"Yeah, but why did they give it three eyes?" I was being lifted out of the crate, into a corner and then a sheet was thrown over me.  
"That's easy, to beat supernatural you have to be supernatural."  
"I don't understand."  
"Come on, I'll explain it in the truck."  
I here a door slam and then nothing else. Guess I'm all alone, lets see what they wanted with C17. I look inside of C17's programming and found his objectives a bit strange.  
1 stay hidden and investigate the pizzeria.  
2 protect the security guard from meeting any unfortunate deaths.  
3 study any strange occurrences.  
4 only activate at midnight and deavtivate in a hiding spot at 06:00.  
Ok, where exactly am i? With more digging into C17's files, i find this place to be a 'special' pizzeria...What the hell goes on in here! According to C17's data, this place is for kids, who lets kids in a hunted house! I felt a small itch in the back of my systems and a chime going off in the pizzeria. It must be midnight. Well lets play there game, i take off the sheet and looked around, big mistake. Why did they drop me off in this part of the building! They're nothing but robotic animal heads on shelves, like some sick cult! I saw a door straight a head of me and was about to head out when herd a scream.  
"AAAAAHHHH" I felt another itch in my system, that must have been the security guard...i guess i could help him. I was took a step forward only to fall, ow. I took a look at myself and wow they really changed my. The colors of my body were a very dark black and a nice chrome. My hands looked fine except mtiger tips looked like claws and the same for my feat. I have a tail, with a bunch of cords, must be for hacking. I get back up and gain my balance, i open the door and walk out. I see an open room with stage with colors of purple, yellow and reddish/brownish beeming onto it. I look to the right to see a purple curtain with stairs covering what i coluld guess was another stage. To stay stealthy, i used my clawed hands and feat, and i climbed the walls onto the ceiling. Going to the middle of the room, I see two hallways one was close to the purple curtain, heading in the same direction. I took the one that was opposite of the curtain and continued on until all the lights went out except for one at the end of the hallway...well this got easier. I reached the end of the hallway and saw an office with someone inside, silently freaking out. On the opposite of me was a hallway that a slim bear with a black a hat, that looked like it was made to be a female, that was just staring at the guard... that bear looks familiar. The light goes out but i could still see. The bear goes for the guard. I would have just watched but the annoying itch in my system was begging me for to save the guard and i complied. I leaped from the ceiling and kicked the bear back into the hallway. I quickly grabbed the guard and ran down the hallway i came from. I ran into the in the room i was put in and locked the door. I looked at the guard to check to see if there ok,the guard is passed out. I hear multiple poundings on the door, sounds like the bear isn't happy. Where am i going to hide the guard? Hearing the door can't hold any longer, I hold the guard with one arm and climbed the wall onto the ceiling King Kong style. The bear walks in looking pretty pissed. It searches around the room looking around, even flipping the heads over. After a while the bear calms down and stops right under me, perfect. I slowly lower my tail to the back of the bear, ready to either hack. I aborted when i herd something else coming, something yellow.  
"Are you done with the Endo yet?" A feminine voice say  
"No, i never had a chance with him." The bear responded " Someone or something got to him first, left a good bruising my side too."  
"You ok?"  
"Yeah, it'll heal up." Heal up? Bruising? What kind of animatronics are these? The bear walked out of the room and i slowly lowered the guard and I, who was still passed out. What do they do to thsse people? I put the guard in the corner and put the sheet over him. I slowly peeked my head out the door to see if the cost is clear. The bear is sitting on the stage and no one else was there, the bear wasn't looking to happy. Lets have some fun.


	4. Mission start

I silently climbed onto the ceiling and crawled into the stage room. I crawled along the ceiling, checking the room for anyone or anything that would make this difficult. With no one around and the bear directly under me, I silently lowered myself mission impossible style till i was a foot away from the bear's hat. I slowly grabbed her hat and and crawled back along the ceiling. Climbed into the stage area covered by the purple curtains, inside was a red vixen like animal that was in a pirate costume and was asleep in a curled up position, perfect. I slowly lowered the hat onto the vixens head and crawled out of there. Laughing hard on the inside, i turned to see a purple bunny entering the room i left the security guard in...Shit! I hurried along the ceiling and back into the room, lucky the bunny was picking up and straightening the heads that the bear had messed with. Quickly crawled over to the corner where i left the security guard and when the bunny wasn't looking, grabbed him letting the shhet fallinf to the floor...Shit! The bunny turned to see the sheet barely hittting the floor, she walked over to the sheet. She was about to pick it up when a noise outside caught her attention and she ran off to it. Sigh, that was to close for me. Unfortunately for me, the night guard was still out and that me i have to play babysitter. I crawled into the stage room, barely missing the bunny's ears. I looked down to see why the bunny stopped, she was warching the bear and vixen fighting with each other, hahahaha the hat worked. I climbed through the hallway i originally went in and stopped inside the office, using my tail, I searched the desk to see if i could find anything. Lucky i found ducktape, holding the security guard in place, I taped him to the ceiling. With me no longer playing babysitter, i went back down the other hallway to see the bear was back on the stage and the purple curtain was slightly openned showing the vixen curled up, this is gonna be good. I climbed inside once more and slowly lowering myself to the opposite corner, making a little nosie.  
"Go away Chica, I'm not in the mood to talk." the vixen said. Hahaha, this is to easy. I changed my eye color to deep blood red and changed my voice to a deep low evil. I slowly walked towards her.  
"WhO's ChiCa?" The vixen quickly looked up at me and i let out a deep roar. The vixen took off runing off the little and slamming the bunny as well. Hilarious, now this is entertainment. I quickly changed my eyes to pitch black and jumped back up to the ceiling to hide. The vixen open the curtain wide showing the stage to the bunny.  
"Foxy, there's nothing in here."  
"I'm telling ya, something is in there! I saw it with both eyes!" The bunny didn't have a convincing look. The bonny and 'Foxy' walked on the small stage and looked around keeping their backs together. I slowly lowered my tail and messed with the bunny from behind.  
"Foxy, control your tail."  
"B-but I'm holding my tail!" They both turned around and followed my tail up. I switched my eyes back to the red and leaped towards them, claws out. The two barely jumped out the way and landed near the end of the stage. I let out a high pitched roar and they both took off running off the stage. Hahahahahaha, this awesome. I jumped back to the ceiling and climbed out there before someone came back. I headed towards the office to check on the guard. I reached the office and looked inside, seems like he's awake. I changed my back to normal and my eyes to a dark neon blue. I climbed over to the guard and he looked me, shivering with fear.  
"Easy there friend, I'm ain't to hurt you. Tell me your name."  
"M-mike."  
"Well good news Mike, the animals out there don't know you're in here which means your safe. Bad news is I'm stuck with you, no offense but I'm no babysitter.  
"O-ok."  
"And if we want to survive, your gonna tell me whats going on here." I looked deep into Mike's eyes. "Do you understand?"  
"Y-yes."  
"Perfect, now tell me all I need to know."

"T-theres five recordings on the machine down there, it'll explain everything." I jumped down and grabbed the taps  
"Thank you mike, for your safety please stay and don't make a sound." I was casually walking down the hallway about to enter the stage room, when i saw the vixen,the bear, and the bunny animatronics surrounding the small stage...mmmm let's give them a break, but just incase . I got up on the ceiling, changed my eyes to red and changed my voice. The vixen and the bunny were hiding behind the bear. I crawled behind them for a better view as the bear moved the curtains and stepped inside. I was going to mess with the bunny and vixen, but i herd some noise in the kitchen and the annoying itch told me to check it out. I cracked open to see a chicken, wearing a bib and making pizza...how odes the dough not stick to her feathers?! I slid right in and sneaked up behind her.  
"How are you feeling foxy?"  
"I haVe A huNger FoR ChiKeN." The chicken turned around and I let out a terrifying screach. The chicken scrambled around be for actually running out the door and slamming into the bear. Using the distraction i caused, i quickly jumped back to the ceiling and crawled out of the kitchen. I was heading back to my room when a chime went...ok weird. Before i could make it to the room i saw the bunny walking out of my room with the vixen holding on to her leg.  
"Please let me stay with ya! It's probably still in me cove!"  
"For the last time Foxy, No. Now hurry and get to your cove!" 'Foxy' let go of the bunny and slowly walked over to the curtains. The bunny hopped onto the main stage where the bear and chicken were waiting and grabbed a guitar. I crawled back to the night guard, still taped to the ceiling.  
"Morning Mike, how have you been."  
"Alright, but can i get down now? My shift is over and i want to go home." I riped off the tape and catched Mike as he fell, while he screamed. I put Mike on the ground and began to head out.  
"Don't worry about the tapes, I'll bring them back." I said heading to my room.  
"Hey.. uh T-thanks for uh saving me."  
"No problem." When i got to the stage room all the animatronics were on their stages and face down and eyes closed. I crawled into the corner my room, put the sheet over me and listened to the taps all day long.


	5. Initializing attack

**Mike P.O.V.**

If i had to decide when all this craziness started, it would be when i listended to everyone and got a job as soon as inturned 18 and i got multiple jobs. Get a job they said, nothing bad will happened they said. My first job, flipping burgess, i broke the machine. Second job, librarian, the computers got on fire, don't ask. My third job, night guard, I'm guarding things that are tryingnto kill me and for some reason this job is what I'm sticking with. Why? Maybe its cause of the pizza or maybe its cause this place makes people happy, during the day or maybe this its cause this is the closest thing to feeling alive, my life isn't great and I'm preety sure i was cursed to have this crap.

First night, easy. Bonnie and Chica were just walking around and I made the mistake of sneezing, causing them both to know that i was here. Second night, they got foxy to join them. Third night, Freddie joined and almost ran out of power. Fourth night, i ran out of power but successfully stalled for time. The fifth was hell, i saw some workers drop something off in the back and ran off without a second thought, not telling me anything. I tried to check the cams to see it, but they placed the thing directly under the camera. Good news, at least they took that random endo thing, it scared the crap out of me. Not taking any chances, i closed both doors, hoping the thing would come out before i lost power. Things were going well, until fFxy kept banging on my door and freddie wouldn't leave, i lost all my power. i didn't even last to 3 am before i saw Freddie's face flashing at me, i just sat in my chair waiting for death. As Freddie launched for me and i passed out like a pansy later waking up stuck to the ceiling. I struggled to loosen the tape holding me only for some thing to come to me, crawling on the on the ceiling. I could only see its eyes seeing how the building was still out of power, only making me freakout more. Turns out thing saved me, i need a vacation from having a job.

 **The next day, 11:00 pm  
D.a.t.a. P.O.V.**

Oh joy day or night 2, what fun. Been stuck under a sheet, while listening to the same tapes over and over again, and being stuck in a pizzeria whos band members have started repeating childish song about 3 hours since they started.

What the tapes said were a bit unbelievable, the animatronics sees the guards as endo and stuff them into suits...note to self try that out and hack the animatronics to see if the glitches can be fixed, there is limited power and the doors uses power...whos idea was that, there are 4 animatronics which each have different ways of trying to get the night guard...saving this guy is probably gonna be a pain, who ever has made these tapes is most likely dead and the last tape is some demonic message.

As soon as it hit 11, it became deadly quite. I took off the sheet and opened the door. Nobody around except for the animatronics, time to experiment. I climbed onto the ceiling and crawled into the small stage where the vixen stayed. She was like the other animatronics at this time, standing on a stage with eyes closed and heads down, but why? I jumped down right in front her and lifted her eye lid. Her eyes shot out and she jumped back hitting a wall that was designed to look like a ship, apparently its an act, which is very anti-climatic. I quickly changed to my demonic voice.

"HaHhaHaHaHa good you are awake, let's play a game." Slowly walking towards her. In a desperate act to fight back, the vixen charged forward with her hook poised to strike. I reached out and grabbed the hook by the base stopping it. A wave of fear washed over the vixen. I ripped the hook off leaving nothing for the vixen to attack me with. While the vixen was howling in pain, I grabbed her hand, flipped her over my shoulder, and laughed evilly as she landed on her back. I placed a foot on her stomach and extanded a claw next to her eye.

"And now, my prise." As i was about to slice down her middle, something blinded with a flash light allowing the vixen to roll from under me and she took off. Once the flash light was turned off, i saw Mike standing with a look of regret and guilt.  
"S-s-sorry" i changed my voice back

"...shouldn't you be in the office?" Mike quickly had a face of fear and took off running.

 **Mike P.O.V.  
**  
I ran to the office and not taking any chances, quickly closed both doors. I sat in my chair and grabbed the tablet. Freddie, Chica, and Bonnie were still on the stage and were acting strange, like they were scared. The...Thing that saved me yesterday wasn't in Pirates Cove anymore, I should ask what its name is. I put the tablet down and was about to open the doors until I was tackled to the ground. I looked to see foxy was on top me and she convered my mouth.

"Don't ye dare open that door! Promise me that ye won't and i promise that i won't hurt ya. Got it?"

I nodded and Foxy slowly got off of me, picked me up and put me on her lap as she sat in my chair.

 **D.a.t.a P.O.V.**

I sat upside-down on the ceiling of the main room. Waiting for something, anything to happend. The bunny and the chicken, are just hiding behind the bear on the main stage. I can't do anything thing to them, not when they're so close together. I gave up and crawled down to the office maybe Mike can do something, to get them moving. When I arrived, I looked in to see that the vixen was holding Mike in her arms and he was on her lap. This gives me an idea. I crawled back to the small staged and grabbed the hook that I took from the vixen and crawled back to my spot on the ceiling of the stage. The 3 animatronics are still on the main, not having moved an inch. I tossed the hook down right in front of them, causing all of them to be shocked.

"Foxy!" They all said in sync. I jumped down landing behind all three of them quickly changing my eyes red and my vocie to demonic.

"You're next!" All 3 took of running to the office. Hahahahahaha, that was priceless.


End file.
